Fallen
by DarkDefender89
Summary: AU REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE Before 1989, Smallville was a normal small town. Or was it? What if the meteor shower in 1989 wasn't the 1st one? What happens when the secrets in Smallville get bigger, and darker? Nothing is ever how its expected...
1. Part 1A

**Part 1: The Beginning of The Truth**

**Ch.1 (Chloe's POV)**

Chloe sat in her room, crying. Her short blond hair was tangled and streaked with tears-she felt like she had screw up her entire life-all 17 years of it. She had wasted her time wanting what she could never have; loving what she didn't even know existed. Yet somehow it was all very real. Somehow the feelings weren't fading even though she knew the truth now.

_Perfect by nature _

_Icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need;_

_More lies about a world that …_

She felt like her whole world was falling to pieces. Nothing was how she had thought it would be. Her "Wall of Weird" all made perfect sense to her now. Why hadn't she figured it out? With her own eyes she saw her best friend throw a truck in the air to save someone as if it was as light as air. She saw him shoot fire from his eyes. _What was__ he?_

…_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame; don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

But Chloe knew deep down that it didn't really matter what Clark was. It only mattered that he had neglected to tell her. She thought that they had been friends. She knew that they weren't really anything more than friends, as much as she had longed for something more, but he didn't expect him to keep something _this_ big from her. She had known all along that there were mysteries about Clark Kent that no one knew, not even Clark's other best friend, Lex. She had known all along that Clark had been hiding something, and because of that there was a thin shadow in between any bond he had ever had with anyone, keeping him from getting closer to anyone. That was why nothing worked with Lana. He probably never showed his "true love" the man he really was inside.

But Clark had obsessed over Lana since he was about six years old….why hadn't he told her?

_Look,_

_Here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder._

_Oh, how we love you;_

_No flaws when you're pretending…._

Chloe brushed her hair, attempting to get the knots out….attempting to make it look like what it looked like before. She decided she'd stay home from school today….she didn't really need to _pretend_ she was sick-she felt sick to her stomach with rage. Not rage that would ever come to something….Chloe knew to keep the dangerous emotions hidden beneath a mask; she knew she couldn't do anything that she would regret later. So Chloe would do the only thing she knew how to do-the one thing she had been doing her entire life….store her soul away somewhere in the back of her heart, and focus on the weird around her, so she could become something….so she could discover the world as it really is.

…_..She never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me._

_You know you've got everybody fooled._

Chloe took off her dirty pajamas and threw on a faded black T-shirt and tight gray capris. Part of her wanted to reveal Clark as he really was, but she knew she couldn't do something that dramatic. Not when she was angry. But she would follow the journalist in her and try to find out more about the boy who she thought was her best friend….the boy she still secretly loved. She wasn't doing it for Lionel, nor for publicity….she was just doing it for herself. She needed to know the full truth.

_Without the mask,_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie…._

_I Know the truth now;_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore…_

_It never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Now I know you're everybody's fool._

**Ch.2 (Clark's POV)**

Clark stood in the hallway of Smallville High school. School was over for today. Clark stared at the ceiling as he walked slowly to football practice. He could run faster than lightning but he didn't see the point. He had went through three years being an outsider and now his senior year he was a quarterback on the football team and he still felt alone. He felt so different and so out of place. He was the last of his kind (at least that was what he thought)…he was alone on a planet that he loved but found it hard to get close to anyone. He loved Lana so much but because he loved her he knew protecting her had to come before being with her. He had spent his whole life trying to save everyone but in doing so he stranded himself on a path no one could follow him on.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Clark stood on the football field with his teammates and wondered if he should give his all. He didn't want to hurt anyone on the field accidentally. But he didn't see the point of holding his abilities back. Why not be himself, no matter how different? All he had to do was make sure no one got hurt. For now, in practice, he through the ball perfectly, caught the ball perfectly, and was careful not to bump into anyone. But he couldn't think completely about the game. All he could think about was making sure no one got hurt.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Pete had been the only one who knew his secret, but Pete was gone now. He had moved away from Smallville, because Clark's secret had eventually become too much for him to handle. He knew the only way he could stay at all close to anyone was to hide who he really was. His secret was too big; he knew it would tear them apart. Lana, Chloe….

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

Clark remembered the first football game. The Crows had won, but someone had gotten hurt…broken their shoulder. Someone had somehow been controlling Clark, but still Clark worried that it would happen again in the next game. He knew he had to find a way to make it impossible for it to happen again, even if it meant they would lose the game…

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

When football practice was over, Clark hadn't even broken a sweat. He ran home, and got there in a matter of seconds-only to find Chloe standing in his driveway. She was wearing an old faded black T-shirt and tight gray jeans. Her eyes were red and swollen, and it looked like she had just been crying.

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Clark asked. "Nothing….nothing really", Chloe said in a voice somewhere in-between a monotone and a voice that was longing for something. "How was football practice?" Chloe asked. "Alright," Clark said. "Where were you in school today? Are you alright?" "Yeah," Chloe said, "I'm fine. "

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"Well," Chloe said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Clark nodded, and Chloe left. The football game was tomorrow. His father had said he couldn't be in it unless he was sure no one would get hurt. He wanted to be a part of the team; to be a part of something on the inside. He didn't want to sit in the stands like last year and all the years before, on the outside looking in. He wanted to feel. He wanted to be just like everyone else. He didn't want to have an unfair advantage. He didn't want to be a superhero; he just wanted to be himself. He wanted Lana. He wanted her to somehow understand him. He wanted her to hold him in the air and shout for joy and love him instead of Jason. For all the times Clark had saved Lana, Clark wanted to feel himself in Lana's warm hands. He wanted to know that everything would be alright. But in reality, nothing would be.

And he knew that there was only one way he could be in the football game and know that none of his teammates or opponents could get injured….

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

….Kryptonite.

**Ch. 3 (Lana's POV)**

Lana stood in her apartment in the Talon, the coffee shop she both owned (it was a co-ownership with Lex Luther) and managed. She felt alone; like no one really saw her or knew her. None of them knew her secret. Not even Jason. Especially not Jason. She didn't really love Jason. She felt good when she was around him, and she liked the feeling that someone cared about her, but she knew that deep down it wasn't really love that she felt for Jason. She didn't really know what it was. Masked passion, maybe? Fake passion, and heat, definitely heat. But she had never done it with Jason, and knew she never would. She had never done it at all. She was waiting for the right time, because it didn't feel right to do it before she was married; before she was with the one she would spend the rest of her life with. She knew it would be a sin if she did, Plus, she cared about Jason even though she didn't love him, and she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't know what would happen if she had sex with him, because she was different with him, and she didn't know what would happen. As far as she knew, there was no one else like her on all of Earth…

Lana sighed and turned the lights off in her apartment as she left the door. She didn't feel like staying home tonight. She wanted to go somewhere and be alone. She wanted to feel free and unbounded. Then tomorrow, she would watch the football game. Jason was the coach, but Clark was the star….

She herself didn't even know who she was going to the game for. She just had this feeling nagging at her subconscious that more than anything she needed to be there tomorrow. She didn't know why nor what her role would be. But for now she decided she would go to Metropolis. After all, she could be there in a matter of seconds, so why not? She heard on the weather reports that it was raining in Metropolis, and Lana wanted to be there. She wanted to feel the soft rain fall on her head; she wanted to feel soaked in the water's purity and she wanted to embrace it and dance in the rain. Lana closed the door to the Talon and walked outside. In Smallville the weather was perfect-it wasn't even humid.

Lana closed her eyes because she had done this before. She knew the way perfectly. She ran to Metropolis, and was there in a matter of seconds. She knew that almost nothing could pull her down. Not physically, at least.

Everything else, emotionally, tore her apart.

Lana danced in the rain, singing:

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road  
While you're traveling with me _

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win _

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the T.V. page _

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
We know they won't win _

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief _

_Hey now, hey now  
Don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now  
When the world comes in  
They come, they come  
To build a wall between us  
Don't ever let them win_

Lana was wearing a tight black strapless shirt and an elegant, medium-length silver silk skirt. It emphasized her sleek, slender figure perfectly-her tiny waist, her small butt, her long legs. Lana knew that she had the body of a supermodel and that her face was mesmerizing. She took the red ring out of its lead case and she put it on her finger. Then she walked into a dance club, and for a couple of hours, released everything. For a couple of hours, she forgot all of her problems and it didn't matter who she loved or who she was or how different she was or how many secrets she was hiding and how many secrets that were kept from her and all of the reasons she had worn that necklace in freshman year of high school. She remembered wearing the necklace and ignoring the excruciating pain and forcing herself to go on. Eventually she had stopped wearing the necklace, because she had realized it was pointless.

It only kept her away from the one person she had wanted most….the one person that deep inside she needed to be with…..more than life itself………

**Ch.4 (Lex's POV)**

Lex was in Metropolis for a business meeting, out late once again. In the business-room monotonous voices droned on, and Lex continuously hated who he was: a billionaire, his father's son. For some reason, he hated his father. Half of the time he didn't even know why. But he never trusted his father, because his father was always lying,; always doing everything he had to do to get what he wanted; to find out what he wanted to find out.

Lex was relieved when the meeting was over. He changed outfits, and decided to set his mind free for a couple of hours. He entered the dance club, only to find Lana, dancing wildly to pounding music.

"Lana? What are you doing here?" Lex asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you," Lana replied candidly.

"Its 11:35 p.m. at night," Lex said. "Shouldn't you be at home? You have school in the morning. And how did you get here? Metropolis is hours from Smallville…."

"I'm out having a life," Lana said bluntly, "and no one's going to stop me. Not that anyone could." Lana giggled a little to herself. "Now that you're here, though, 'ya wanna dance?"

"You're a minor, Lana," Lex said.

"I know that. Its not like we're going to do anything. I don't love you. I just wanna have some fun. Now, are you with me or not?"

Lex suddenly caught sight of the ring Lana was wearing. _It might be outlandish,_ Lex thought to himself, _ but what if the red stone on the ring is somehow controlling Lana? After all, she is from Smallville, home of the weird and unexplained; the place I survived a car crash I should have died in…._

Lex pulled the ring off of Lana's finger.

"Where am I?" Lana asked. Then she looked down at herself. "And _what_ am I wearing!"


	2. Part 1B

**Part 1B**

**Ch. 5 (Lana's POV)**

Lana stood in front of her closet wearing her black-silk bathrobe. Tonight was the football game. Lana still couldn't believe the outfit she had worn last night. And _why_ had she been hitting on _Lex_, of all people? Lana knew how red kryptonite affected her, but it couldn't create what didn't exist somewhere hidden in her subconscious. It released the crazy and wild in her. But Lana knew who she was in love with….she knew who she had always been in love with; the one she had always been secretly in love with.

But then who was she going to the football game for? Jason, her boyfriend, and the coach? Or Clark, mystery-man, and the star-player? She couldn't let Jason know that she was still in love with Clark Kent….at least not yet. Truthfully, she was afraid to tell Jason the truth, because even though Jason didn't know her secret, he knew her weakness:

(Flashback:_ Lana stood in the caves, staring at the symbols that spoke of her past and of her destiny. Her auburn hair was tied back in a pony-tail, which was unusual for her. It was dark and misty in the caves tonight, and the symbols resonated with a mystical aura. As she was staring at the kryptonian writing, her cell-phone rung. "Hello," she answered the phone. Jason was on the other end. He asked Lana to meet him in an ally in Metropolis. Lana thought it was all out and way too much, but she decided, why not. Why not listen to what he had to say. (It had been before she had realized that she was still in love with Clark) "I'm not that far from there right now. I can meet you there in about five minutes", Lana had said to Jason on the phone._

_Lana super-sped to the ally in metropolis to meet with Jason. But what Jason didn't get a chance to ask Lana what he had planned to ask her. The ally was filled with meteor rocks, and as soon as Lana got there, she started to feel nauseous and her veins felt like they were burning; melting. She felt like a million knives were jabbing into her. Right as she was about to collapse, Jason caught her. "What's wrong Lana? Are you alright?" he had asked panickly. "The meteor rocks," Lana said in between struggled breaths. "I'm allergic to them. They could kill me." Lana struggled to keep her eyes open. "Please…." Lana said, "Hurry; get me out of here….")_ (end of flashback)

Lana sighed and put on a pair of faded blue-jeans and a loosely-fitting black T-shirt. She had missed the bus, so she super-sped to school. She walked in to her first class right as the bell was ringing. _Close call,_ she thought to herself. All through the day she wondered what was so important about tonight's football game. But she felt like something was going to happen. She felt like she was drawn to the game, that nature was pulling her to be there. She felt the force tugging on her; she just couldn't grasp why nor whom for.

At lunch, Lana sat with Chloe and her other friends. Chloe seemed preoccupied about something, but Lana couldn't tell what. But Chloe didn't seem like herself. She had dark circles under her eyes and the usual bounce in her smile just wasn't there. She still looked like Chloe, but faded. "What's wrong, Chloe?" Lana asked. After a couple seconds of silence, Chloe asked, "Is it that obvious I'm upset?" "What happened?" Lana asked. "Let's say," Chloe began in a sad monotone, "that I found out that someone I knew wasn't what I thought." "Let me guess…" Lana said, "We're talking about Clark." "I found out his secret….I think," Chloe said. "Don't tell me," Lana said, "I want to wait for him to tell me himself." "He probably won't," Chloe said, "but then again, of course, you're _Lana Lang_, so he might." "What do you mean? Come 'on, be fair, Chloe," Lana said. "You know he's _always_ been in love with you, Lana," Chloe said, "and he didn't tell me. I saw." For a minute or two awkward silence lingered in the air, and then to avoid it, the two best friends changed the subject to avoid conflict.

The bell rang, ending the lunch period. Lana sat through the last two periods of the school day, dreading the football game for some reason she didn't know. In Biology, the last class of the day, Lana sat behind Clark. Instead of paying attention to the lecture, she found herself dreaming about Clark, and wishing he was like her so they could be together. She hated how secrets always tore them apart. And besides, Biology was about the biology of Earth-creatures. Lana was a Kryptonian creature….one-of-a-kind; the last one alive. She feared that because of the truth, she was destined to be alone forever. She knew that she couldn't truly get close to anyone without revealing who-what-she really was. Is. And she couldn't, because she knew it would endanger them. Either that, or they'd think she was a freak and hate her. She was Smallville's fairy-princess, but secretly, she _felt_ like a freak.


	3. Part 1C

Clark stared out the window, wondering when he would move on. Secretly, he knew he never would. He was in love with Lana Lang. If only he could tell her his secret. But he couldn't, because then someone would hurt her. And he knew that Chloe, his best friend, was infatuated with him and trying to hide it, but it was crystal clear. Being with Lana would hurt Chloe. But not being with Lana would be so devastating. Clark sighed. He had missed the bus again, so he super-sped to school. No problem.

Lana, Chloe, and Pete were waiting for him. "How'd you get here so fast?" Lana asked, curious. "I took a short-cut," Clark replied nervously, as if his life was on the line. "What, through a black hole?" Lana asked. Three-and-a-half years ago, that had been Chloe's line. But now things had changed…a lot. Clark quickly composed him self, and then said, flirtatiously, "Maybe. What's it to you?" Clark smiled and Lana winked. "I don't know," she said, her nose wrinkling like it always did when she was deep in thought. She linked arms with Clark and they laughed and walked towards the door to Smallville High.

OOOOOOOOOO

Chloe stood there, left behind. They had forgotten her again. She wiped a small tear from her pale but beautiful pace and turned around so she wouldn't have to see them.

OOOOOOOOOO

As Lana and Clark entered the school-building, Lana said, "So, Clark, got anymore tricks up your sleeves?" Lana had been wondering about Clark. How _had_ he gotten there so early when he missed the bus? Oh, it was probably nothing, she told herself. There were millions of ways to get to school on time besides the bus and anything weird.

That night was the football game. Lana knew that for some reason she had to go. She didn't even know why but something was drawing her to it. She feared that if she didn't go, something terribly wrong would happen.

Lana gazed at Clark from afar and hoped she'd be able to break up with Jason soon. _And WHAT was that with LEX?_ She asked herself. _There was nothing in Lex. Sure, he was deep and his father tortured him and he had motives, but so what. He was so much older than her and besides he had a dark soul. Unlike everyone else, right away Lana could see through Lex's façade. She was Kryptonian, after all. And she definitely WASN'T going to be the next "Lex Girl". No way in Hell!_

The day passed so slowly but eventually the night started and the whole school awoke. Spirit rang incessantly. What was so special about a _football game_, Lana wondered. She was in a sarcastic mood._ This is going to be SO MUCH FUN, _she thought sarcastically. The sky was dark and ominous and despite all the excitement and beauty, something felt wrong.

But Lana felt stronger than ever. Just for fun, she made herself invisible and shot herself up in the air and flew around Smallville High a couple of times. Super-speeding and shooting fire from her eyes and looking through Clark's clothes with her x-ray vision was fun, but nothing in the world beat forcing her pigment to literally vanish, and literally fly. Of course, she could fly when she wasn't invisible, also, but then, of course, people would see her. No, Lana wanted it to stay a secret. The whole world knowing would take the fun out of it. It was FUN to try to hide something. Lana was an alien, but her secret wasn't really a burden. It was a challenge, and Lana Lang of Krypton loved challenges. Almost as much as she loved Clark Kent. Still in the air, coincidentally right above Clark's head about twenty feet in the air, Lana giggled, hoping no one would hear her.

The game hadn't started yet, of course. The boys weren't even in the locker-room getting ready. It was just an informal, unofficial gathering at the high school before the game actually started.

Tic toc, tic toc. Time passed and the football players entered the building to get ready, as did the cheerleaders. Lana Lang stood in the stands, not at all exhausted from flying. She was here for a reason. If only she knew why….


End file.
